


Warm porridge

by Janellez



Series: Domestic dorm fluff [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, tbh just an excuse for jihancheol to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: Everybody knows idiots can't catch colds but seventeen aren't idiots though. They're dorks and we all know that Joshua is the biggest dork of them all.





	Warm porridge

**Author's Note:**

> I should just slam my head on my keyboard cause the scenes in my head aren't translated well on what I write  
> Anyway, for readers that haven't read the first part of this, in my head I like to imagine that Seungkwan, DK and Joshua all sleep on the same bed because those 3 are just frjsdfchvbv adorable ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!!

Overtime, most idols - if not all - has more or less adapted immunity to common cases of colds and fever. With the amount of training that lasts past midnight during their pre-debut days and the amount of work and schedules piled on after each comeback, they simply don't have the time for it and it doesn't really come off as a surprise how germs and bacteria would steer clear of them, unworthy of being in contact with moisturizer soaked skin.

Of course no matter how immune they may be, they aren't invincible. But even then they're trained and taught to just deal with it momentarily and cover up any sign of being unwell when they're in front of the camera and most especially in front of the fans.

So when Joshua felt the slight tickle in the back of his throat and how he suddenly felt lightheaded amidst a radio show, he just stole Jeonghan's bottle of water and pushed the discomfort at the back of his mind to be dealt with at a later time.

That time came sooner than later - at three in the morning to be precise - when the whole dorm was awoken by Seokmin's panicked scream of, "Shua hyung's too hot for me!!"

* * *

"Leader is only a weak man after all." The hint of disappointment couldn't be ignored from the Maknae's voice as he opened the door for Mingyu.

"Hyung!!" Mingyu scolded. "You're supposed to wake Shua hyung up not cuddle him back to sleep!" He admonished whilst placing down the tray of hot porridge on the low table.

Seungcheol had Joshua cuddled against his side on the bed with the younger's face buried in his neck. He tightened his hold around the burrito shaped bundle and just smiled gummily in reply. His grin fell of his face though as soon as his eyes landed on the glowering form of Jeonghan from the doorway.

"Don't look at me like that!" He whined. "Joshua was feeling cold and he used his eyes on me Jeonghannie! I was completely defenseless!"

Jeonghan understood that. He had first hand experience of it and if he were asked, Jeonghan would say that Joshua can get away with anything if he uses his eyes on you. What pissed him off, however, was the fact the elder said this guiltlessly while rubbing his cheek atop the younger's head.

Stomping his feet, Jeonghan made his way to the bed and settled himself on Joshua's unoccupied side. "Shua~" He intoned softly, flicking his finger against Seungcheol's forehead who scrunched his nose and scowled in retaliation so he can take his place patting Joshua's hair, gently brushing hair away from the closed lids. "Wake up. You need to eat."

"I made you porridge hyung! You need to eat it while it's still hot." Mingyu interjected with a toothy grin, peering in behind Jeonghan to look at the mound on the bed.

The figure buried under the blankets stirred slightly before a head slowly popped out. Bleary eyes opened slowly to peek at them behind the sheets only to close and hide again; the low light harsh against his sensitive eyes. Joshua then let out a groan of discomfort as he moved, feeling the ache in his muscles the fever caused.

Jeonghan couldn't help the endeared grin forming on his lips as Joshua turned to snuggle against Jeonghan's form and slot his face against the older's neck. His grin slowly fell though as he felt the burning clammy skin pressed against his. Rearing back with a look of concern, he ignored the whine Joshua let out at the loss of heat and placed his forehead against the younger's.

"Shua, you're seriously burning up!" He said in mild alarm.

Watery eyes opened and met his. Jeonghan couldn't help but feel the worry grow seeing the other so weak and in pain.

"I'll go and inform the manager!" Chan, who up until that point was quietly observing by the doorway worrying his lower lip, rushed out to say before quickly scampering off.

"Aren't you too hot, hyung?" Mingyu asked, concern lacing his voice and eyed the blankets wrapped around the hyung.

"It's cold." Joshua sniffed pitifully, wincing when he felt his throat dry and raspy and finding comfort in Jeonghan's cool cheek now pressed against his forehead. 

Behind him, Seungcheol wrapped his arm more firmly around Joshua's waist and moved closer hoping to help stave off the chill.

"Would you feel much better if we turned the AC off?" Seungcheol inquired, frowning when he felt the younger shiver even through the blankets.

"It'll be too hot then." Joshua whined.

As if getting the flu during their promotional period wasn't difficult enough not to mention bad timing; Joshua had gotten sick during summer as well when the slightest brush of cold air from the AC would have his body wracked with chills and the summer heat would be too stifling to deal with if the AC was turned off.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you ate some hot porridge hyung." Mingyu stated. Holding the bowl steadily with his mitten covered hands, the youngest in the room slowly shuffled closer to the bed on his knees.

Hiding his grimace in the crook of Jeonghan's neck, Joshua quickly shook his head only to regret it the next second, groaning in pain as his head throbbed. Numbly, he acknowledged the hand gently massaging the nape of his neck and sighed in thanks. He smiled when he felt Seungcheol press a soft kiss at the crown of his head.

Just the thought of food alone made his stomach queasy and he didn't want to become acquainted with the toilet seat more than he already was last night.

"You can't be stubborn about this hyung!" Seungkwan reprimanded as he entered the room, Seokmin quietly trailing behind him. The usual bright smile on his face was gone instead replaced with a worried frown.

Joshua noticed and he couldn't help but feel guilty for worrying and bothering his dongsaengs like this - most especially his room mates who he vaguely remember slapping and stepping on as he panicked in a rush to the bathroom when he felt bile climb up from his stomach.

One glance at the bowl of porridge though made him forget about the guilt he felt entirely as he gulped down the nauseating feeling of vomiting.

"I can't," He almost cried. "I really can't. I might vomit and I'm tired and I don't want to spend the next hours with my head resting against the toilet seat again."

Seungkwan wavered and melted at the sight of his hyung who looked so much smaller curled up on their bed.

"what to do," Seokmin worried. "He can't take the medicines with an empty stomach."

They all let out a defeated sigh when Joshua just curled up more and hid his face entirely in the blankets.

"Hyung."

The sudden deep voice of Wonwoo startled them to look by the doorway.

The hiphop team member ignored the complaints of fright thrown towards him as he locked eyes with Joshua's who had peaked out.

"Would you mind... I mean," He hesitated and made a quick glance at the bowl of porridge before looking back and continuing, "Would you like it better if someone fed you?"

The silence that followed almost made Wonwoo cringe in embarrassment at his suggestion and retreat back into the hallway.

"Really?"

The sheets that fully covered Joshua just a minute ago was pulled down to his chest. His hopeful and awed tone wasn't lost on anyone as he stared right back at Wonwoo.

"A-ah well... If you don't mind--" He stuttered before being cut off by the other members.

"I made the porridge!! It's only right that I feed him!"

"No, I should!"

"Cheol, you had your turn cuddling with him the whole morning already!"

"Excuse me? This is the BooSeokSoo room! You all should leave!"

"Enough."

The sudden voice all startled them for the second time when Woozi appeared at the doorway.

"Wonwoo hyung and Jun hyung will feed Jisoo hyung." Jun popped behind Woozi to grin and wave at them.

Before any complaints and whines could be said, Woozi glared at his team members - except Joshua - one by one and then cocked his head to the side. "Recording studio now." The serious tone in his voice made even Jeonghan shuffle up to stand and prompted them all to reluctantly file out.

A triumphant smile had already formed on Seungcheol and Mingyu's faces before Woozi had sicked his glare on them. "You," He stared pointedly at their general leader. "Manager noona has been looking for you since an hour ago and you," He shifted to Mingyu, "Vernon is waiting for you to polish of the rap. Get moving now."

Woozi waited as the two grumbled their way out of the room before turning to address his sick team member. He met the tired yet amused eyes of Joshua as he and Jun approached the bed, he pulled out a thermometer and without having to be told, Joshua opened his mouth slightly so it can be placed on his tongue.

Jun crawled at Joshua's right to help him sit up as Wonwoo fluffed up the pillows behind him. He placed his arm behind Joshua to support him as their sick member struggled to keep himself upright.

Ignoring the the soreness of his muscles, Joshua made himself comfortable against the pillows smiling in thanks at Wonwoo who now sat on his left with the bowl of porridge on his lap before laying his heavy head on Jun's shoulder.

Woozi sat himself by Joshua's lap and placed his hand against Joshua's forehead to feel for his temperature before checking the thermometer.

"38.8" He frowned before standing up. "I'll have Dino come by later to give you your medicines hyung."

"Okay, thanks Woozi-ah." Joshua rasped out fondly.

Woozi stopped and turned to cast soft eyes on Joshua. "Rest hyung," He said. "Hopefully your fever will break and you'll be better tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow turned out to be three whole days much to the delight of the members who enjoyed taking turns to care for their sick member and to the disgruntlement of both Joshua and Woozi who had to take on the role of being the responsible one.

"You don't understand Woozi!" Hoshi explained from his seat on the sofa with Joshua's head on his lap. "Shua-hyung is only ever this affectionate when he's sick." He added.

Vernon nodded from his seat on the other end of the couch. He was on his phone but a pillow rested on his lap where Joshua's feet were placed.

"Shua-hyung was never one to initiate skinship afterall." Minghao added from his seat on the floor.

Woozi eyed as the performance team member fed a more complacent Joshua before sighing in defeat.

"Scooch and give me that bowl of porridge."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jisoo "Joshua" Hong and I ship him with all the members except for Dino cause he's still a baby and whoever tells me otherwise can FITE MEH  
> (jk 1/2)
> 
> Thank you so much to those that left kudos and commented on my first story ^^ It made me smile hihi  
> I'll try to write the last part soon!! I can't promise though cause my uni classes resume tomorrow TT.TT
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment if you liked this!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
